


By Chance

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Pokemon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: A short nap under a large tree...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	By Chance

_ Linhardt was napping in the shade of a tree, his back propped up against the bark of the large tree. He started awake at the sound of a twig snapping. Munna, his Pokémon cried softly, her big, pinky-red eyes trained on Linhardt, distressed by the obvious fear emanating from him. She cried again, floating down into his lap. He let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding, stroking his Pokémon's head. _

_He tensed again when the bush in front of him began to rustle. Linhardt held Munna close to his chest. He’d been scolded on numerous occasions for wandering too far away and falling asleep outside. Linhardt had always argued that it was fine, that he had his own Pokémon to protect him, but Munna wasn’t very strong. Linhardt knew she wouldn’t be able to protect them if they were to be attacked by a wild Pokémon._

_A Pokémon burst from the bush. Linhardt saw a flash of black and blue before he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for whatever the wild creature had in mind for him and his precious Pokémon._

_Munna let out a happy sound causing Linhardt’s eyes to fly back open. There was a boy with light blue hair crouched beside him, patting Munna. His pale blue eyes were bright and curious. Linhardt’s own eyes shifted away from the boy to the Pokémon he’d briefly caught a glimpse of._

_The little Riolu was standing just behind the boy. It looked about as scared as Linhardt had felt just a few moments ago. It realized that Linhardt was staring at it and it grabbed onto the fabric of the boy’s shirt and tucked itself closer to him._

_“Your Pokémon is too girly.”_

_“Excuse me?” Linhardt’s eyebrows shot up at the comment._

_“You’re a boy, aren’t you? Why do you have such a pink, flowery Pokémon?”_

_“Why does it matter if she’d pink and flowery?”_

_“It’s not manly!” The boy shifted so he could sit in the grass beside Linhardt. Riolu moved accordingly, staying mostly behind the boy._

_“So?” Linhardt released his hold on Munna, allowing her to float between them. “I don’t care about that.”_

_“Really?” The boy tipped his head to the side. “Is she super strong?” He asked with clear enthusiasm and curiosity._

_“Um,” Linhardt glanced at Munna, who cried out happily as she floated over to get a look at the still hiding Riolu. “No, not particularly. I haven’t been training her for battle.”_

_“But she could be?”_

_“All Pokémon can be trained to be good in battle.” Linhardt offered. The boy seemed to mull this over._

_“Would you want to help me train?” He gestured vaguely towards his Riolu._

_“I’m not interested in being a Pokémon trainer.”_

_“What? Why not?” Linhardt’s brows drew together at the shocked, horrified tone in the boy’s voice._

_“I want to be a Pokémon researcher.”_

_“But trainers are so much cooler,” the boy insisted._

_“Trainers are flashier,” Linhardt offered, “but without researchers, trainers can’t fully understand their Pokémon.”_

_“Then we can be a team! I’ll be the flashy trainer and you be the brains!”_

_“That’s not exactly how it works…” Linhardt looked away from the boy nervously._

_“Sure, it is!”_

_“No, not really.”_

_ “Do you always speak so formally? Are you from a rich family?” The boy asked, changing gears. _

_ “I—” _

_ “My name is Caspar! Caspar von Bergliez!” The bridge of Linhardt’s nose scrunched up in thought. He of course recognized the von Bergliez name, they were currently in the County of Bergliez after all. _

_ “Linhardt von Hevring.” _

_ “So, you are from a rich family!” Caspar laughed, delighted with having guessed correctly. _

_ “You are, too.” Linhardt muttered quietly. _

_“Never said I wasn’t.” Caspar tipped his head to the side._

_“No, I suppose not.” Linhardt conceded._

Linhardt started awake when a hand dropped onto his shoulder.

"Hey," Caspar smiled softly, not meaning to scare Linhardt. "You need to stop falling asleep at your desk." Linhardt blinked up at him, taking a second to clear the fog of sleep.

"I have a few more tests I need to run." He moved to grab the papers from his desk, which now had a small pool of drool on them, but Caspar grabbed his hands.

"I'm sure they can wait until tomorrow."

"But—" Linhardt's protest died in his throat when he caught the look in Caspar's eyes.

"Your research isn't going anywhere, professor." Caspar winked, earning an eye roll from Linhardt.

"Stop calling me that." Linhardt reluctantly let Caspar pull him away from his desk and out of his lab.

“Aw, come on prof, I’m just proud of you for achieving your dreams.”

“So you’ve said.” Caspar nudged Linhardt with his shoulder gently, a smirk spread across his face. “How was the gym?”

“Oh, you know,” Caspar started, putting his hands behind his head.

“Oh?” Now it was Linhardt’s turn to be amused. “How many times did you lose today?”

“I’ll have you know I only gave out one gym badge today.” Caspar countered; his hands dropped down as he pouted at Linhardt.

“Now you’re telling me you crushed a bunch of young trainers dreams?” Linhardt shook his head solemnly.

“They’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.”


End file.
